


Parental Controls

by Accestii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangle, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accestii/pseuds/Accestii
Summary: "Hinata’s determination was admirable, yes, but that was shallow. On top of his determination, he was kind. He was always thinking about people he cared for, as slow as it was. He was always a joy to be around and always tried to make things exciting. His smile was a light that could light up millions, his face was soft and worn with a grin, his eyes were huge and beautiful. Who could forget his bright hair that kept Kenma entranced, or his voice that spoke too fast when he grew excited - it was all too cute.But how was that any different from Kuroo?"Kenma falls for someone he's known almost his entire life and someone he's only just met, resulting in parental controls......something that's a real turn off when it comes to relationships.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: HQ Mini Bang





	1. Chapter 1

_ TeKuroooo mentioned you in a post:  _ _ @ken.mo _ _ don’t worry, I’m frowning at the tourists for you :3 _

_ TeKuroooo mentioned you in a post:  _ _ @ken.mo _ _ lmao what does this mean helppp _

_ TeKuroooo mentioned you in a post:  _ _ @ken.mo _ _ kinda miss this air doe  _

_ TeKuroooo mentioned you in a post:  _ _ @ken.mo _ _ i’m here i’m here i’m here ahA- _

Kenma winced at the bright, chirpy noise waltzing about his head. It almost made him regret letting Kuroo tease him into making an Instagram account and letting him tag him in every single post that ever existed. 

Almost.

It had been weeks since Kenma saw Kuroo’s name flash about his screen. It was a different streak of light than usual, one that Kenma had to squint at in the bustling movement of the train. His phone enjoyed jumping about his hands, telling him about each and every one of Kuroo’s adventures.

Kenma couldn’t bear to squint more. When the next station flashed upon the ceiling, he threw his phone into the comforts of his bag. The pole he clung onto forced him to dance about as other people moved to get off. They were all busy with relationships, or cheating school, or cheating school for relationships. It was something along those lines. They all talked about the same nonsense, and he never had to hear these words from his room and his bed. That was courtesy of summer break, but like all good things, only ever lasted for 6 weeks. If the slightest thought about wanting to know gossip ever did cross his mind, Kenma would resort to the worst game he had in his collection. When true garbage wasn’t handy, he would turn to something that ate garbage daily, Kuroo. 

Kuroo was the magnum opus of vacuums. But not for any kind of dirt, no. Kuroo would only take in Kenma’s dirt. Kenma would complain about each passerby on the bus and their dumb nuances, letting Kuroo would take it all in. To Kenma’s dismay, Kuroo wasn’t a black hole. There was a hole in his head, but not his tongue. When Kuroo’s waste bag of gossip was full, he would spit out an equal amount of it back at Kenma. Back and forth they would talk about the crippling mistakes of Japan as if it was volleyball season. 

Kuroo couldn’t be a true vacuum. He broke all the time and skipped hours of his sucking job. Last summer should have gotten him fired. Kenma remembered that day when his faithful vacuum turned heel as school broke out. He had only spoken a single word to Kuroo when he broke out his dashing, charming grin. It wasn’t a grin to end all grins, but it was beyond enough to quit his job for the summer. 

“You’re giving me that face.”

“What face?” Kuroo laughed away at his facade, but Kenma knew. Kuroo was going to break out his manual of being annoying. It’s only natural for a modern-day vacuum to come with one. 

“The  _ ‘I’m about to say something you’re not going to like but I know how to make you like it face.’ _ I’m telling you, those never work on me.” 

“Oh? I’m inspired by your face, Kenma! You know, the one you always give me when you don’t like what you’re hearing. I only tweak it to make it pretty. ” Kenma saw stars flash about Kuroo’s smile as he frowned at the rough cut edges of each. 

“Your face is only as pretty as those paper stars,” he teased. He watched Kuroo’s eyebrows raise as he bent down to pick up his self-made confetti. “I don’t know why you bother to pick those up. You made those in like 5 seconds.” 

“Actually, Kenma, I made them in 6.” Only two stars were supple enough to weather the fall. 6 seconds worth from a preschooler would have done better. “I’ll put it on my list to buy better ones in America.” 

“America?” Kenma let his tongue ravish the word. “America” was like Japan, sure, but it was weird. It was inefficient, unbalanced, and upside-down. English, of all languages, ran rampant in America. Holding 5 English textbooks to mask his grades wasn’t going to do much for Kuroo there. “You’re going there for the summer? What business do you even have there?”

“Tell that to my parents,” Kuroo chuckled. “Though, it would be nice to get away from Japan. I’ve seen this street hundreds of times. That couple over there by the bench has broken up and gotten together more times than I can count.” Kuroo pointed his thumb at them, faking a gag. “That guy’s the opposite of charismatic.” To that, Kenma gave him another face. 

“What?” Kuroo laughed. “I’m not running away from you, I promise. And I am charismatic! Trust me, you’ll miss me when you can’t hear from me for 40 days.”

“So you are running away from me,” Kenma remarked. 960 hours without Kuroo. Not so much of a blessing in retrospect.

“No, never from you. I can’t afford to text abroad. If I could, I’d take you with me.” Kenma stared up at Kuroo, staring at his perfect, pearly white, icky, gooey smile. It was far from icky and gooey, but Kenma couldn’t help but think that his smile should have stayed in Japan for the summer. It was the brightest thing around in Tokyo, and kind of looked like the words “Next Stop: Tokyo”...

Kenma blinked. Twice. The sign above him wasn’t even close to perfect pearly whites. It was no longer summer break, nor the start of it. It was time for school and no smiles. 

Sighing, Kenma walked in step with the rest of the doomed students. He was running on autopilot at this point, letting his heavy feet walk up the stairs and towards the school. He let himself glance at the bench only a block away, eyeing the new couple of the year. The girl was the same as always, her fair hair challenging her short spirit. The guy next to her was even shorter than the one last year, though. It seemed like he understood that greasy shirts were a fad, thanks to the first’s misfortunes. He looked like a pixie compared to the girl. Kenma suppressed a giggle. They won’t stay together for more than a year. 

Kenma peered at the school from its gates. From the looks of it, Kenma’s sanity wouldn’t stay together for more than a year. 

Taking a deep breath, Kenma stepped foot into the school. He hadn’t even walked two steps into the school when his phone started jumping in his bag. Kenma already knew it was his favorite annoyance, but he had to let himself smile. 

_ TeKuroooo: lmao are you at school yet _

_ TeKuroooo: imagine being slowww _

_ TeKuroooo: wait wait wait i see you omg :O _

“Kenma!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did he fall asleep on the train again?   
> First thing’s first. Go over the checklist. A simple glance afforded him the perfect view of his belongings. Good, he wasn’t robbed. He wasn’t hurt, but he wasn’t in his room. Was he in heaven? Doubtful. A couple of blinks opened the hazy world to him, showing the sight of his childhood friend. It wasn’t heaven, then."
> 
> Kenma wants to get groceries but runs face first into the sun instead.

The “flightless crows.” The former powerhouse of the Miyagi prefecture, a school that was a blip on the horizon from Tokyo. Hours away was a school buried beneath former glory, forever to be birds in stone. Karasuno was going to be their next opponent. 

It wasn’t beyond the coach to tell a joke. 

“That’s hilarious, coach!” Taketora howled, “Are you sure that it's practice? We'll win 2-0!”

“Calm yourself down,” laughed Yaku, “It’s still possible for bad teams to touch the ball!” 

On and on went snide remarks, making even the curious first-years offer a giggle. Kenma himself let a chuckle slip through his lips. The coach was cryptic at best and a problem at worst, but even he cracked a smile once in a while. He had to be joking. 

“We are playing against Karasuno next week.” The coach was grinning, but the rest of the team was not. He always had a reason behind his madness, fueling the team’s thirst for volleyball. Except for Kenma, whose mind had already left the gym. 

“The advisor called me yesterday. They got themselves a new coach, that grandson of Ukai! That’s doing them no favors. Their first years are something to behold, though. That advisor told me they have crazy first years, one of them being a prodigy setter…” Or so the coach said. Kenma let the details pass through his head and focused his eyes on Kuroo. He had laughed with the rest of the team but now stood nodding at the coach’s ramblings. Kuroo took his role as captain and ran off with it, embodying his position as the glue of the group. He made sure to know everyone on the team inside out; a little scary, yes, but admirable all the same. Kenma watched Kuroo’s dumb hair bob up and down as he nodded. A lone finger traveled Kenma’s bottom lip without thought, stopping in midair as he stared. Kuroo never did smile when he focused. If Kuroo’s lips took criticism, Kenma would tell them to smile more. 

Amidst Kenma’s thoughts, Kuroo turned towards him. He started walking, but Kenma’s brain was so fried, he could only see Kuroo’s face. He was grinning, teeth and all. His smile was shiny. It was the brightest thing around by far, and Kuroo kept them all to himself. Kenma could see them closer if he moved his lips to ask...

“Kenma, stop slouching! Your back will be like the coach!” With a heavy slap on the back, Kenma’s daydreams arrived at a full stop. Kuroo’s bright smile was well within his gaze, but he had to act like a dad. It’s not like Kenma was going to give him the satisfaction of looking up to meet his soft, chocolate-colored eyes….

“Don’t tell me you spaced out on this, too, Kenma.”

“Sure.” Kenma could have flamed Kuroo too, they were all a little hyper at heart. But Kenma was busy. Busy with a game of hide-and-seek, where Kuroo’s powerful gaze waited for Kenma’s weaker eyes. With all good hiders, Kenma was silent, but so was the walk to the locker room. If Kuroo stopped looking at Kenma, he would’ve stared at Kuroo the entire walk there and made conversation. It was Kuroo’s fault, not Kenma’s. Though, Kuroo’s gaze wasn’t something to complain about. 

As soon as he stepped foot into the locker room, Kenma let the words tumble out of his mouth. They didn’t come out as words, but as air twisting and turning in and out of his lungs. The energy would have been better spent speaking his mind or filling an inflatable boat. One of the two was more productive, and it didn’t have to do with Kenma’s trashcan mind. But when Kenma’s lungs came to, Kuroo had long since left his side, finding more interest in picking a fight with Yaku. The ashes of Kenma’s breath gathered up into a sigh. A boat should replace him. 

Kenma looked down into his locker. His bag must have lost a fight with his phone since all his belongings were strewn about within it. Picking up his phone was a challenge since it kept biting and hissing and moving about. Kenma held the phone with the tips of his fingers, peering at the violent screen. 

_Mom_ _\- Missed Call (16)_

Well. 

Now somebody needed a quick getaway. If Kenma didn’t buy X, Y, and Z for his mother, he’d get an X, Y, and Z when he got back. It was all outside of Tokyo too. Throwing his clothes inside his back, Kenma left the locker room with no less than two paces. He was on his way to Miyagi in 5 seconds and got distracted by nothing. He bought all the things his mom wanted and made his way back with ease. It was an easy day like all others. 

...is what Kenma would’ve wanted to say. 

As soon as the words “mom” came screaming out of Kenma’s phone, Kuroo was there, like the word “mom” was his mating call. His first instinct? To smirk. His last instinct? 

“Oh, Kenma? Rebelling against your parents again?”

“Put a shirt on.” Kenma’s entire head was now fried. It was his brain first, and now his face. Time to add the hospital to his list of stops. He might need ice. And a fire extinguisher. 

“Sure. But what’s up with your mom?” And on went his shirt, wrapped around his arms. It didn’t go any further. Kuroo had to be messing with him. No one says “put a shirt on” in the boys’ locker room. Not to Yaku, there was nothing to look at. Kuroo, though, deserved a one way trip to a special island where no one could ever see him. 

“I forgot to get her groceries yesterday.” Kenma let the flashing lights distract Kuroo from the flashing lights in Kenma’s cheeks. He needed a breather. Was Kuroo looking at him? 

“Miyagi?” Kenma let himself peek. Kuroo’s head tilted with curiosity, and his eyes were not on Kenma’s phone in the slightest. Kenma held his breath. If he didn’t move, he wouldn’t notice him right?

"I bet you didn’t go because you’ll get lost!” Kuroo didn’t notice. Kenma tucked his newfound technique into his back pocket, thanking his fried brain that it still worked.

“Yes dad, I’m going to get so lost and so afraid if I go by myself,” Kenma smiled. Kuroo threw his hands up in mock shock. Utter surprise blanketed his face. His dear, childhood friend, lost? Taken by who knows who to do who knows what? How dare he let the sheer idea cross his mind. 

“I’ve decided,” Kuroo announced. “I am assisting you in your journey to Miyagi.” He seemed so proud of himself that Kenma had to smile. 

“Oh, are you now?” Kenma laughed. “Don’t get lost on me.” With that, the two left the locker room and deserted the school. They strode past the gates and the couple on the bench, which this time were getting very comfortable. The girl was on top of the guy’s lap, which made the boy look more like a cushion than a boyfriend. It was worse than Kenma thought. Their relationship expectancy wasn’t longer than 8 weeks. 

Kenma joined the growing mass of cattle funneling themselves into the train. Kuroo was beside him at all times, fingers squirming about. Instead of having confidence, Kuroo had “confidence.” He put on a handsome facade on top of his bubbling nervousness. Here’s to hoping that Kenma didn’t actually get lost. Though, you’d have to squint to see Kuroo’s unease of who never did stop talking. The constant stream of his charismatic voice was soothing if you could pick it out from the crowd. And to sit down by him for the entire ride towards Miyagi? Relaxing. It was worth at least 5 hours of sleep.

...now that he thought about it, he should’ve slept before going for groceries. 

...he didn’t sleep enough last night either. 

...it would be fine to doze off now, the ride would take a while. 

...Kenma felt an arm pull him closer.

… … … … … “...nma!”

“Kenma, you tiny baby. Wake up!” 

Did he fall asleep on the train again? 

First thing’s first. Go over the checklist. A simple glance afforded him the perfect view of his belongings. Good, he wasn’t robbed. He wasn’t hurt, but he wasn’t in his room. Was he in heaven? Doubtful. A couple of blinks opened the hazy world to him, showing the sight of his childhood friend. It wasn’t heaven, then. 

As he rubbed his eyes, the vague sight of his friend faded away. There was nobody within a good mile. The people who had worn down the road were long since gone. The closest thing to him was a tree with the remains of a heart from a forgotten couple. There was a small house a little bit away, but that was the only building in sight. The train station could have been a figment of his imagination. Kenma got lost.

How delightful given he was in the far off land known as Miyagi. His phone told him that much. It also told him that he had many aggressive notifications from a single, caring person. Kuroo had given every coordinate and every footstep he had taken since they had gotten off the train about 50 minutes ago. He was taking the liberty to get the groceries for him, so Kenma had time to sleep…. for like 10 more minutes. A mediocre amount of time is only good for a mediocre mobile game. The only thing left to do now was not get kidnapped. 

“What are you doing?” Too late. 

“Um…” Kenma expected to see someone bigger when he turned around to meet his kidnapper. Rather, it was someone much… tinier. A small boy with hair like the sun came running his way. Kenma figured hell wasn’t after him yet. “I’m lost.” 

“You’re from out of town?” the boy asked. He looked like the shiny, dumb type. If Kenma stayed still, would he go away, too?

“Yeah,” Kenma replied, going back to his game. He scored a few more points, causing bright lights to cheer from his phone. He didn’t account that shiny boys liked shiny objects, making the boy stare at his phone. The shiny thing had him hooked, to Kenma’s dismay. 

“Is that thing fun?” he asked. 

“No. I’m only passing time.” Not the answer that boy was looking for, but what could anybody look for in Kenma? 

“Oh…” His eyes glanced away from the bright screen, as if embarrassed. Kenma paused the game, also looking away from the phone. If the boy wanted to watch him play, pausing it was the least he could do. 

“Are you a volleyball player? Those are volleyball shoes!” he shouted, pointing at Kenma’s bag with glee.

“Oh! Yeah.” The boy had gotten so quiet that his sudden burst almost made Kenma jump. It was the exact opposite of Kuroo’s suave, low voice. It was more like a bird singing when the sun breaks against the horizon; charming, yes, but terrible for sleeping. 

“I’m in a volleyball club too! I’m Hinata Shouyo!” he announced. Both his first and last name meant “sun.” It was a pointless, yet fitting name. Kenma felt his face grow red. 

“Kozume…” he muttered. He almost didn’t catch Hinata asking him for his full name. He was spending a considerable amount of time with a bright but interesting boy. He was tiring, to say the least, but Kenma couldn’t ignore him. Hinata Shouyou...

“Kozume… Kenma.”’

  
art by kiefernsap

…

_How cute…_

… 

Hinata must have had a bomb on his face because when Kenma introduced himself, he blew up. His entire body blew up like he was proud to have another friend. 

“So you’re Kenma! Are you in high school? What year? I’m a first-year,” Hinata spewed, showing no signs of stopping for a breath. 

“I’m a second-year,” Kenma smiled.

“Crap! You’re older than me! Pardon me!” Hinata bowed up and down, as many times as he could count to, which was about 5 bows. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t like that kind of status stuff in athletics.” 

“Oh… is that so?” Hinata looked a little stressed. It wasn’t often that anybody tried to talk to a rock, much less social butterflies. Twisting his fingers, he looked back at Kenma’s shoes. “Um… do you like volleyball?” 

“I wouldn’t say like,” Kenma paused. Kuroo would have given Kenma a piece of his mind for that statement by rubbing his hair until it stood up. “I kind of do it without thinking. I don’t dislike it, but I don’t like getting tired. But my friends play, and they might not like it without me.” Hinata looked at Kenma, swimming in thought. As soon as he started to think, his eyes lit up. Shining with confidence, he looked down at Kenma and put his finger in the air. 

“It’ll be more fun if you get to like it!” 

“I don’t care. It’s only while I’m in high school.” Kuroo would have punted Kenma after that sentence. 

“Hmm… What position do you play?” 

“Setter.” Kenma raised his eyebrows as he watched Hinata raise his hands in mock anger. 

“Setter?” he asked while attempting in vain to stay balanced. “You’re a little different from our setter. Our setter is a little more… intense.” Hinata took his time on that word, patting his hair down and looking like an absolute monster of a setter. “I’m a middle blocker! Do… you think it’s kind of weird? It’s a position for tall guys.” Kenma looked at Hinata’s figure. He was small, sure, but he was always bouncing and moving whenever he spoke. If anyone could block a ball with sheer willpower, he would be the one. 

“I guess… but I don’t think that. I get told stuff when I go to matches, too. They say, ‘The setter position is for the most talented player, so why him?’” Kuroo would always convince him otherwise, but he heard them regardless. “I’m not very athletic to begin with.” 

“Oh…” Hinata looked upset, but it was the truth. It didn’t bother Kenma though. To think of another person’s words was pointless. “Is your team good?” Teams… come to think of it, Hinata never announced his team. Was it a team to be proud of? He stared at Hinata’s shirt flying in the breeze, coming across a school name. _Karasuno High School._

Karasuno High School? That school? Kenma tried to rack his brain of everything the coach said about the school. They had… crazy first years? Hinata looked crazy enough to him. He might be a monster on the courts too.

“Well, I heard we were good a long time ago.” The coach always said so against a wall of trophies. “We fell into decline, though. Right now…” Kenma turned around and stared into Hinata’s big, golden eyes. He offered him a small smile. “We’re pretty good.”

Hinata stood still for a moment, staring at Kenma’s eyes and his small yet wide smile. His lips made gentle, delicate words. 

“What’s your school?” 

“Kenma,” shouted another voice. This one was much lower, much suaver, and sounded like heaven’s gatekeeper. Kuroo stood nearby, bags in his arms and head turned towards them. He looked at Hinata with one eyebrow raised.

“Oh, Kuro. Bye.” With one swift motion, Kenma and his bag were gone from his spot, leaving Hinata still in awe. “See you soon, Shouyou.” 

When Kenma turned around, Hinata left his sight, and so did any brief thoughts of affection towards him.

“Don’t go wandering off by yourself,” Kuroo reprimanded.

“Sorry dad,” Kenma murmured. 

“We’re strangers to this place. You have to be careful.” 

Kuroo’s eccentric ramblings soon filled the conversation, but Kenma’s mind was elsewhere. Hinata was too energetic, whereas Kuroo was more inviting. That was how he was going to remember Hinata, right? Yet somehow, gentle images of the sun filled every part of Kenma’s brain.

Only Kuroo noticed the increase in Kenma’s tiny smiles throughout the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the dialogue from the anime, so I'm sorry if it sounds awkward!! Enjoy, y'all :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ The game itself was normal. Kenma wasn’t tired. That was normal. But Hinata was not.”
> 
> Kenma experiences dilemma number 2 after his first match against Karasuno.

_Hinata Shouyou_

_+81-147-4500-xxx_

_Message /_ _Call_

One number more than Taketora got on his phone in the past 6 months. 

Kenma stood leaning against the bus, watching the number flicker on his phone. His finger hesitated over the call button. Karasuno had long since gone back inside the school, though if he squinted enough, Kenma could see Hinata shouting in the background. The sight of the name alone was as refreshing as their game.

The game itself was normal. Kenma wasn’t tired. That was normal. But Hinata was not. They learned to stuff him within the first set, but he sucked the loss up and kept moving. He was fast-moving, not fast thinking, but who would have stopped him? He had a feeling of superiority that none of Kenma’s upperclassmen had around him. He had swallowed too many pills of determination that Kenma couldn’t even fathom. That was not normal. 

When Kenma said he felt normal, Hinata grit his teeth. He turned his wide eyes down and dug his heels into the ground. His face, his hands, his eyes, they spelled every bit of his frustration. The match meant so much to him but so little to Kenma. He wanted Kenma to get his hands dirty on the courts. He wanted there to be a challenge, which Karasuno didn’t come close to presenting. He wanted it to mean something to Kenma. That wasn’t normal either. 

It would take too much effort to get something to mean something to Kenma. The games he played didn’t mean much to him, only to pass time or spark the smallest bit of energy into him. Kenma didn’t care for volleyball or anything of the sort. But Hinata was so determined. His eyes matched his hair and his name. They were on fire with passion for the sport. He wanted that passion to pass onto Kenma for even a fraction of a second. The normal people in Kenma’s life would spit at that. 

Speaking of opposites, Hinata was one. Against Kuroo he was too loud and slow and extroverted. He was the definition of unpredictable, yet there was something so appealing about him. Hinata’s determination was admirable, yes, but that was shallow. On top of his determination, he was kind. He was always thinking about people he cared for, as slow as it was. He was always a joy to be around and always tried to make things exciting. His smile was a light that could light up millions, his face was soft and worn with a grin, his eyes were huge and beautiful. Who could forget his bright hair that kept Kenma entranced, or his voice that spoke too fast when he grew excited - it was all too cute. 

But how was that any different from Kuroo, though?

On top of that entire fiasco, Hinata had given Kenma his number. It wasn’t meant for anything more than a gesture, but Kenma stood there freaking out about it anyways. Of course, Kenma would call it, but when would be too soon? Did he want to call Hinata or was he only being polite? Out of all the things, it was ridiculous to worry about pixels on a screen. 

...right?

 _It wouldn’t hurt to give him a call._ _  
_ _In fact, he’d like it if you’d call first._ _  
_ _It’d show you’re thinking about him._

 _Why would you want to call someone first? If it’s an act of politeness, he would call first._ _  
_ _Besides, you don’t want him to know you’re thinking about him._ _  
_ _Are you the couple on the bench making out on a phone call at home?_

 _Worrying about what to say already puts you at a schoolgirl level._ _  
_ _What’s the worst that would happen, you become friends?_ _  
_ _Get on with the call!_

 _It’s very easy to stop debating in your head._  
_Aren’t you forgetting someone anyways?_ _  
_ He cares for you and would go out of his way to protect you.

_Having two friends doesn’t mean you’re forgetting one!_

_He doesn’t like-like you!_

_He’s no more than a friend!_

Who’s “he?”

_All-knowing_ _Mr Universe?_

_Your radiant,_

_Ravishing,_

_Open-minded_

_Friend._

_He’s right across from you._

“Kenma, we’re leaving. You’re not allowed to sleep here this time, silly.” 

Kenma’s eyes were the most unfocused they had been all day. Their circuit board had water on it. Thinking caused this. It was exhausting. It got him too tired. It was pointless. A gentle push made his eyes focus on his friend. Kuroo’s brow wrote lines of fatigue. The entire match he looked filled with energy, but this time, his face was the opposite. The energy was gone, replaced with concern and exhausting, tiring worry. Kuroo's fingers made a home in Kenma’s hair as an almost absent-minded reaction. Kenma wouldn't mind him leaving it there. 

Kuroo’s eyes were very hazel. They were smaller than Kenma’s but still very pretty. Kenma looked in them and smiled. He’d like that. In response, Kuroo smiled back. His fatigue wore away, standing with confidence. 

“Anyways, after the ride home, do you want to grab dinner with us? Yaku and I are crashing a ramen joint.” Kenma’s feet were pointing towards home, but ramen sounded delicious. Yaku and Kuroo would be fighting the entire time, on one hand, but it would be a fun scene to watch. 

“Well, it depends. Are you paying?” Kenma asked. Kuroo gave a hearty laugh and stared back into Kenma’s eyes. 

“I asked you because I want you to pay! Not because I want your company, Kenma,” he answered. 

“I’ll pay. But only because I’m your friend and I get benefits from paying.” 

“You’re weird, Kenma. This isn’t some pay-to-win game.” 

“Oh, Kuroo, my sweet, sheltered friend, that’s where you are mistaken.”

“Kuroo, Kenma! Come on!” 

Any trace of uncertainty evaporated as Kenma entered the bus. It reeked of boy’s body odor and was going to be a disaster to ride home, but that was fine. Kenma sat down and felt his body relax. Kuroo made him feel that way, always loose and gooey. It was a nice feeling to relax, and as the bus drove off towards home, Kenma forgot what he was so worked out about earlier in the day. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even Kenma’s own style seemed so desperate. That was so natural of him to say, but it seemed like the prime minister of Japan was handing him Kenma’s words in a confidential letter tied to a missile. If Kenma deleted it on his own screen, he wouldn’t have to suffer from seeing that ever again."  
> I trick you all into reading a text fic sprinkled with Kenma's thoughts :)

_Tiny Shouyou_

_Thu, June 24th, 11:34 PM_

_11:34 > shouyou, r u up? _

_yes hello :3 < 11:38 _

_11:38 > sorry _

_11:38 > for waking u up _

_11:38 > can’t sleep _

_11:39 > kuroo’s getting his “beautysleep” _

_11:39 > he’s not a night person _

_Oh no!! Sorry that you can’t sleep!! I know that warm_ _  
_ _milk always works for me! Sometimes I have my_ _  
_ _mommy sing to me but I know that’s childish arghh_ _  
_ _I should find a fairy to make a spell for you or I know_ _  
_ _Kageyama says knocking someone out means they’re_ _  
_ _sleeping but idk if I trust him < 11:43 _

_Gahhh!! I hope you’re okay!! Should I text Kuroo to_ _  
_ _come over? Idkk!! < 11:45 _

_11:45 > mmm don’t worry Shouyou i’ll be alright _

_11:45 > i’ll fall asleep soon enough _

_11:47 > i just wanted to say hi to u _

_11:47 > sry if i woke u up _

_No it’s okay, I’m never really tired :) < 11:48 _

_Tho it is 11:49 what are you even doing this_ _  
_ _late < 11:50 _

_11:50 > games _

_Ahhh Kenma! Next time let me play with you!_ _  
_ _And sleep :3 < 11:51 _

_Not sleep -_ _  
_ _Like make sure you sleep not sleep with you-_ _  
_ _gahhH < 11:53 _

_11:53 > mmmm sleep is nice _

_11:56 > i’m a little sleepy shouyou _

_11:56 > r u sleeping _

_I’m getting sleepy so I’ll be heading out now!_ _  
_ _If you need me to sing to you, I’ll be here!_ _  
_ _Good nighhhhtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_ _  
_ _ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_ _  
_ _tttttttttttttttttttttttttt < 12:01 _

_12:02 > lmao good night _ _  
_ _12:04 > i’ll see u tomorrow shouyou!! _

_Tiny Shouyou_

_Mon, June 28th, 6:59 PM_

_6:59 > shouyouuu _

_6:59 > this is very very very important _

_I’m here! What’s up! < 7:00 _

_7:00 > nvm i fixed it _

_What?!?! What was it?_ _  
_ _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt < 7:01 _

_7:01 > nothingg nvm _

_Telll meee!! :(( < 7:02 _

_7:03 > i just heard from u so everything is okay now _

_ >:O :O :P < 7:03 _

_7:03 > hehe sorry shouyou _

_Hmph. I’ll never forgive you Kozume!_ _  
_ _you hurt my feelings ;-; < 7:04 _

_7:04 > noooooo _

_nvm it’s nothing < 7:06 _

_7:06 > whatttt no wdymm _

_Hehehe_ _  
_ _I’m just messing with you :)_ _  
_ _I can imagine you getting flustered please_ _  
_ _don’t actually get sad or i might actually_ _  
_ _get sad omgg ;-; >:O < 7:08 _

_7:09 > hehe shouyou :) _

_hfDJK whatt O_O < 7:10 _

_Tiny Shouyou_

_Sunday, 3:40 AM_

_3:40 > Shouyou _

_3:40 > Can I call you hinata? _

_yeah!! < 3:50 _

_Can I call you Kenma? < 3:52 _

_3:52 > Of course you can. _

_3:56 > gn Hinata _

_Good night Kenma!! < 3:56 _

_Tiny Shouyou_

_Today 8:30 PM_

_8:30 > . . . _

Kenma was running out of things to say. 

When you talk to someone for more weeks than your hands can count, you have to get creative. Kenma didn’t have to get creative at all, though. Hinata would send a storm of text messages from hearing Kenma say “good morning.” But being the bright person he was, Kenma couldn’t help but wonder if Hinata wanted to do something more. They’d run the entire two hours to meet each other, so why couldn’t Kenma come up with anything? 

Was he scared?

Why would he be afraid of Hinata? 

Well, for now, he could say hello. Kenma let his fingers dance across his phone as he worked out the words in his head. A simple “hi” would give Kenma enough time to freak out about what to say next. He had the weekend free to do whatever, they could meet halfway and hang out. Kenma would see Hinata’s bright brown eyes for the first time in weeks. Hinata would get all excited walking around with him and talk his mouth off, letting Kenma stare for as long as he wanted. 

Wait. Kenma wasn’t going to feel all gooey inside because he was so soft for the tiny marshmallow he befriended. Feeling icky and gooey was dumb and childish and the textbook definition of unappealing. It wasn’t like Hinata was a childish bundle of joy. 

_  
_ _Hellllllooooo Kenma it’s nice to hear from_ _  
_ _you at a very reasonable time :) < 8:02 _

It was now Kenma’s turn to respond, and he was already having panic equal to a worldwide emergency. He wanted to go out with Hinata, and that was the end of that. But as soon as he started typing again, his fingers dropped on his phone like a stone. Did Hinata want to even see Kenma again? He’d get excited, but the drive was long. How was he supposed to pose the question, even? If he put it on a shiny, silver platter with a red velvet ribbon on top, that would seem like he’s begging for a date. Yet, if he threw it on a wooden stick that had burn marks on every breathing inch, that would seem rude. Why did it have to be so hard to want to ask people to go out with them? 

_8:03 > i have a very important question to ask you _

_8:04 > and never _

_8:04 > under any circumstances _

_8:04 > must u make fun of me _

Even Kenma’s own style seemed so desperate. That was so natural of him to say, but it seemed like the prime minister of Japan was handing him Kenma’s words in a confidential letter tied to a missile. If Kenma deleted it on his own screen, he wouldn’t have to suffer from seeing that ever again. 

_Yes Kenma I am forever sworn to secrecy_ _  
_ _Unless Kageyama asks me because he’s my_ _  
_ _friend and he’s kind of stupid < 8:05 _ _  
_ _or if Natsu asks me because she is my baby < 8:05 _ _  
_ _or Sugawara because he is my mommy too < 8:06 _

_or…. < 8:06 _

_8:06 > haha yes hinata _

_8:06 > um _

_8:06 > um _

_8:06 > um _

_8:06 > so _

_8:06 > hypothetically _

_8:07 > if i were to be free this weekend _ _  
_ _8:07 > um _

_8:07 > would you like to meet up someplace _ _  
_ _8:07 > and hang out somewhere? _

That was a whole trainwreck to dissect.

Saying “um” one time is excusable. You might need to think for a couple seconds before speaking your mind. Saying “um” two times is starting to stretch the line. You’ll sound super dumb but less psychopathic than only saying “um” once and leaving an awkward space. Three times is equal to the old lady at the fast-food restaurant who’s ordering for her children. Endearing, but very, very slow. A fourth “um” warrants you a ticket off the face of the earth. Nobody is ever allowed to say “um” more than three times. That is a crime worthy of beheading. 

Hypothetically. 

That word was a brew of borderline disaster. Someone could agree to a hypothetical but be against the actual situation. That word was a safety net made out of bricks that you could hide behind if you landed without breaking your bones. You’d look like a coward for using a safety net and it might not even work. The way that Kenma posed the question wasn’t doing him any favors either. “Someplace” and “somewhere” were so vague, it didn’t even seem like he had any planning skills to his name. All in a precious minute, too, what was Kenma going for? If he wanted to sound excited about it talking in all caps would have done the same thing-

_For real?? < 8:08 _

Kenma jumped in his seat. He was so focused on his failed attempt of a proposal that he didn’t even expect Hinata to actually respond. His eyes watched with fear as Hinata’s message got propped up with his next one. What could he even say at this point? 

_I’m free too!! < 8:08 _ _  
_ _Can we eat at a ramen spot near Tokyo? < 8:09 _ _  
_ _Or get some pork buns? < 8:09 _ _  
_ _That would be super cool!! < 8:09 _

_8:10 > of course, hinata _

_8:11 > :) _

  
art by kiefernsap

That couldn’t have gone better. Hinata sounded like he was screaming with excitement, even over text. Kenma felt warm inside and he couldn’t help but grin. It was a wide smile, so big that Kenma started to get concerned. He put his hand up to his face to cover it, but he was so happy. That made his day, the weekend couldn’t come any sooner!

_I dare say < 8:11 _

_We could make this a date? < 8:11 _

_I want to get to know you better because_ _  
_ _I really like your company!! < 8:12 _

_Is that too sappy? Kageyama says it is but he_ _  
_ _doesn’t know how it feels to like someone < 8:13 _ _  
_ _He’s dumb hehe < 8:13 _

Wait, what?

Wait, “date?”

Kenma set his phone on his desk and crawled over to his bed. His fingers curled around the blanket and brought it towards his steaming face. He wanted to do what? This weekend? Nothing in the world could have prepared him for that. Hinata didn’t slip in an “I like you,” right? Tossing his hand towards the desk, Kenma clawed his phone off his desk and stared into its lights.

_“We could make this a date?”  
_ _"I really like your company!”  
_ _“He doesn’t know how it feels to like someone.”_

Hinata went for it and proclaimed that he liked Kenma. It was as bright as his hair on a summer day, and it was all on Kenma to pull himself together to respond. What would he say? 

_8:17 > i like you hinata _ _  
_ _8:18 > of course we could go for a date _

Kenma needed to go to a PC repair shop or something because his motherboard was on fire, deep-fried, water damaged, and sawed in half. He couldn’t think anymore, reduced to the intelligence of a single-celled organism. His eyes knew no more than his phone and the limited text on his screen. If someone had walked into the room right now and asked him a question, he’d smile without speaking and sink back into his bed. He was outright shocked… but delighted. 

He lay there, watching his phone. 

What now? 

_Really??? < 8:19 _

_Aaa that makes wanna scream!!_   
_although my sister would probably wake_ _  
_ up and hit my face :) < 8:20

_tho < 8:20 _

_I thought Kuroo liked you a lot too < 8:21 _

_8:30 > he’s my closest childhood friend _

_8:30 > i like you more tho _

_8:31 > he’d like you too :) _

Kenma only half believed that. Kuroo was his closest childhood friend, that was true. They had grown up together for as long as he could remember. He meant so much to Kenma and he had helped him get through some of his darkest times. Kenma wiped his eyes and sank further into his bed. If Kuroo ever decided to vanish without a trace, Kenma wouldn’t be able to get up for days. Hinata was so new, too. 12 weeks was nothing against 12 years. Why wouldn’t Kenma trust Kuroo more than Hinata? He loved his Cheshire grin but it was too frequent. Too common. Kuroo was always smiling, teeth and all, even if he didn’t believe a word that came out of his mouth. He never smiled with all his teeth showing, either. His smile was always reserved like he was waiting for the right moment to strike. Hinata’s smile, now, was flat out earnest. There was no better way to put it. He smiled with his teeth shining against the sun because nobody could break through them. He trusted everyone around him with his smile. That was charming. It broke into Kenma’s fleeting attention daily. 

They were both too kind. 

Kenma sat up. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine his room splitting into two. They were both too important to him, but he had to pick one. There was no temporary choice for this, no safety nets built with bricks. The person he chose to fall for would light up like the stars, and the other would crash against the earth. He had agreed to go out with Hinata; what part of him was speaking there? Did an inner part of him want to fall for a person he only imagined most of the time? Or was it a small part of Kenma’s childish brain jumping at the prospect of a new, exciting choice? 

He liked Hinata Shouyou. He said it himself, and that was the end of it. 

Kuroo wouldn’t take it well, but if he never told him about it, he wouldn’t be the wiser, right? That felt wrong though… Kenma told him everything. Avoiding Kuroo for this alone would be painful for Kenma, but it might hurt less for Kuroo in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kenma let out a wavering breath. The rain was a hidden knife in all relationships."
> 
> Kenma breaks the news to Kuroo, who takes it just as he expected.

The bandage on Kenma’s arm was getting soggier and soggier. It was pouring rain and Kenma’s only piece of protection was the hoodie flat against his hair. Kenma felt the water build up on top of his arm and make his clothes collapse when he decided that he would run out of the rain. People would make fun of him, but if he let the lukewarm water crown his head any longer, he’d turn into a dewdrop. 

He kicked his feet against the sidewalk and felt puddles of water whip against his legs. As he ran, he stole a glance at the couple on the bench, watching them hit and shove each other in the rain. After the jostling alerted everyone in the vicinity, the two ended up sitting apart in the rain looking away. The boy had water trickling down his face like he was crying, though it could have been the increasing rain. He had the umbrella in his hand, leaving the girl to mope on the other side of the bench. From the looks of it, the boy looked tired of his colossal girlfriend. That was it for them. Kenma let out a wavering breath. The rain was a hidden knife in all relationships.

Kenma forced himself to shake his head, causing dozens of droplets to fly across the air. The school was miles away. This was the exact opposite of a desert. The only thing Kenma wanted right now was to climb back into the train and hide at home. He pointed his hand up in the air like an umbrella, staring right into the clouds. The sun was nowhere in sight, the rain blinding Kenma’s small field of vision. It might not be raining in Miyagi. Even then, Hinata would throw himself into the rain only to laugh and say it was easy. He’d catch a cold soon after and complain like a kitten. That would be hilarious to catch on video. As long as it only rained in Miyagi, which wasn’t the case. Kenma exhaled in the rain, catching raindrops in his mouth. He couldn’t move further. 

Right before his fingers started to grow numb, shelter formed right above him. An umbrella caught the bullets of water for him. Kenma turned and looked all the way around him. The water on his heels flew onto the ground, except for on his left. They hit the ankles of a much taller boy, one with a mop of black hair and a dashing grin that made girls swoon. 

“Did you forget an umbrella again, Kenma?” 

Kuroo had on clothes a billion times warmer than Kenma’s, yet he held an umbrella anyway. He didn’t need it in the slightest, but he was staring at Kenma with an expectant gaze. He remembered that on purpose.

Kenma winced. His head was too comfortable. His brain was already soft with gooey thoughts and sickly sweet feelings. He wanted Kuroo to catch him in his arms and take him to school. But his body was already moving away. There was something underneath those motives, right? And lying back into his friend’s arms would betray everything he built with Hinata so far. 

“It’s alright, Kuro. I’m already halfway to school, so I’ll sprint there,” he said through a tight smile. It was identical to his usual, but Kenma was trying. He was trying to distance himself. He knew how Kuroo felt and how he felt and it was horrible. It would take him much longer to run by himself because of the weight in his head, his ankles, and his heart. This facade was going on for a week now, but it still stuck pins and needles into Kenma’s consciousness. 

“Are you sure? You’ll just get more soaked,” Kuroo asked, tilting his head at Kenma. He was aware, he knew. The game was up, Kenma’s hands were painted a bloody red and there was nothing left for him. Kuroo knew Kenma like he was his literal child, it was scary and too dangerous to even think of lying around him. What was the point of the charade, he’d have to tell him sometime about Hinata. All Kenma was doing was hurting the three of them with a slow, cold flame. 

“It’s alright, Kuro. You should get a girl to snuggle with you there,” Kenma grinned. With that, Kenma dashed like he was about to lose his life towards the school. He might have already had. He wouldn’t be able to tell the difference at this point, he felt so bad towards Kuroo. He didn’t want to hurt him though, instead, he might forget. It was silly, but it would be fine. It would be fine, it would be fine, it would be fine. Fine was his entire world, it was okay. 

How excruciating. The school never felt more welcoming as he threw himself against the wall, dripping with sweat, rain, and who knows what. He let himself breathe heavy breaths against the wall, for once not caring about how crazy he looked. He needed to think about what to do, he couldn’t just keep this up. If he ripped the bandage off his arm right now it would hurt but it would be better than leaving a soggy piece of fabric on him. Oh, what he would give to see Hinata again. Last weekend was blissful. Hinata ate too much food and probably threw up too much of it, but he had a constant shine on him. They toured the small city they went to with too much fun. He found fun in a tree that had a single dead branch on it. Kenma felt so free then, what he would give to have that free, fleeting moment again. 

Well. Kenma would start with the bandage on his arm. All he’d have to do was tear it off. He had enough time before class started. Striding towards the bathroom, Kenma rolled up his sleeves and prepared for execution. 

“Hey, Kenma. Come here.” 

Behind him. 

Turn around.

He’s mad. 

You could read it on his chest, his arms were folded.  
You could see it on his face, his eyes were narrowed.   
If Kenma had caught his breath a second earlier, Kuroo wouldn’t be able to find him. 

He

walked

towards

his

childhood 

friend and 

took a deep...

...breath. 

“Yes, Kuro?” said a dumb, hollow voice. 

A sigh. 

  
  


“Just tell me. Have you been avoiding me?” said a low, hopeful voice. 

“Yes.”

  
  
  


“Why?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I like Shouyou, you know, the small one from Karasuno? 

I went on a date with him yesterday. 

He’s  charming.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hm,” said the boy. 

He walked away. 

Leaving Kenma in his own thoughts. 

He had said words. That he didn’t want to say earlier. He is proud.   
He should be proud. 

Yes. 

No? 

Instead, he felt more guilty.   
That boy is close to him. He’s his childhood friend. He’ll take it hard.   
And yet, he felt free. 

humans  are  dumb and fleeting  so  he’ll forgive you. 

Hinata will be thrilled to know that you don’t feel horrible anymore

so shake that off of you.

now 

Kenma sighed. 

That’s all he did. Today. 

He opened his bright brick and put his finger on Hinata’s name. 

He typed some words. 

They  
spelled  
something  
like

“I

love

you.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There was nothing left to do but tell Kuroo he was sorry."  
> Kenma decides to man up and face the problem he's been avoiding.

Hmm.  
One, two, three,   
four five  
days

go by  
slow when you’re   
s a   
d.  
  
Hinata helps in his spare time.   
A childhood friendship is a scary thing to lose  
though it’s not as scary with someone close to him.   
Kenma lies down against the hard, filthy ground.   
The gym needs to be cleaned more.   
You can see right where Kuroo jumps for his blocks.   
He’s been avoiding Kenma, too.   
It’s their game of hide-and-seek with zero of the thrill it had before.   
The gym had closed moments ago but he was still on the floor with his phone.  
It was pathetic.  
You can’t stay like this forever.   
He’s right. 

That’s enough of that for now. Hinata would be worried if he melted into the gro  
und.   
Brushing off his clothes, Kenma got to his feet, threw his arms into the air, and almost fell backward onto the floor again. That cycle was scary, sure, but those thoughts go away every once  
and a  
while. 

Hinata was as bright as ever. Last weekend, when the night sky wasn’t freezing, they went out to watch the stars. Hinata hated the moon. He said it got in the sun’s way all the time and should go away sometime. Kenma pointed out that the moon does shy away sometimes, and Hinata paused, opening his eyes to be as big as the stars. He giggled and fell back on the grass, squirming around and admitting his failure.   
Kenma was ha p p y when Hinata could act like himself.   
Hinata was so precious to him -!  
It was nice to see him smile. 

Hinata also had this   
strange sort of energy to him.   
It wasn’t a sort of extroverted energy  
with enough powered batteries to

circle the sun,

but rather, a sort of caring energy that he only had around the people closest to him.   
They called a lot when the night fell, sometimes video chatting during times when they should be sleeping. Kenma had been sl ee py the past few days, only wanting to climb out of bed when he had to go to school or use the bathroom. Hinata was the textbook definition of sympathetic. When Kenma’s eyebags grew too long, Hinata’s yawns became more frequent. When Kenma

cried  
so  
did  
he.

Hinata Shouyou was not a downer.   
He wanted to patch the relationship between Kenma and Kuroo. He knew that they could, they were c d friends. Kenma could see the tiny tears in Hinata’s eyes whenever he talked about their friendship. He felt terrible, like Kenma.   
There was nothing left to do but tell Kuroo he was sorry.   
When he thought about it daily, Kenma  
knew knew  
knew he didn’t apologize. Kuroo deserved one. 

Though  
if  
Kuroo  
really

cared

he  
would  
have  
apologized   
for  
walking away…

To be honest, Kenma missed Kuroo.  
N ot in a

**romantic**

way

but in a father figure way.  
Kenma looked up to Kuroo for everything and he was there for Kenma when his parents weren’t. He looked out for Kenma when Kenma didn’t even do so himself. When he offered Kenma his umbrella, he cared for Kenma. His smiles might not be complete but his personality was.

Or something like that.

The lights of the gym flickered off. He had stayed there too long, but at least there wouldn’t be people in the locker room to bother him. Kenma moved towards the locker room in wider strides. As soon as he got home, he’d call Hinata. They’d feel better then.   
But what if Kuroo was in there?   
The light was still on, but it was long past time for the team to be there. The light of the room flickered, on, off, on, off. It needed to be fixed.

**Who was there?**

If it was Kuroo, the wrong thing to do would be awk ward and not ta lk to him. That makes it seem like Kenma doesn’t want Kuroo in his life. The question is, what does Kenma say to apologize? Would Kuroo understand his intentions or would he overthink it or would he vanish for

good?  
**HE’SYOURCHILDHOODFRIEND**.

Out of all people, Kuroo would understand the most.  
Kenma let himself slide into the locker room, making sure the door’s rust didn’t scrape against the floor. As he turned his gaze to the center of the room, he spied Kuroo. He wasn’t

doing much, he was only changing.  
It looked like it was taking him a while, but he seemed alright. 

His face was wet.

Kenma opened his all too familiar locker and tossed his clothes inside. His bag was neat, no mess with his phone. It seemed almost too inviting like Kenma wanted a quick gateway home instead of approaching the person he had missed for **five days**.   
The bag was sealed and cleaned up in less than 10 minutes.   
Kuroo was still there, now sitting down on the bench.   
He didn’t turn around to look at Kenma. 

  
Kenma would have to talk to him first.   
But his steps were so loud.   
They hit the floor with monstrous steps, pounding louder and louder against the floor.   
Kuroo didn’t move the slightest during the entire walk there.   
Kenma was over Kuroo.   
He was cry i n g.   
Kuroo never cried louder than he spoke. He never wailed in agony or pounded his fists in anger. He would always cry in disbelief.   


  
Kenma’s words balled up hard in his throat.  
It was tight. 

  


“Kuroo, I’m sorry. I know you’ve had feelings for me that I didn’t acknowledge. I miss you as a friend. I miss your company. You’re nice to be around and I value all the time we’ve spent together. I want to fix the mess I made. I’m sorry, Kuroo.”   


**ew.**

  
“Ah.”   
Kuroo turned around for the first time that day. His tears were gone, but his eyes were bloodshot. He couldn’t let himself cry in front of his younger friend.

He wanted to be the one Kenma turned to. 

"I’m sorry too. I was being such a loser by avoiding you. You know, I miss your monotonous tone of voice, too. It always made me happy,” he said.   
Kenma crouched down to meet Kuroo eye to eye. He was earnest. He offered a smile, wider than the others he had given before. The wideness of his smile was almost a weakness. Someone could punch him there. But Kenma couldn’t be happier. Tossing his leg over the bench, he sat and leaned against Kuroo’s body. He felt at ease.  
Kuroo would always have a special part in Kenma’s heart.   


“Don’t make me regret missing you, Kuro.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after! THE END! 
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed :)


End file.
